


Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I scribbled down of how things *might* have gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda

Title: Woulda Coulda Shoulda  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Angel  
Wordcount: 122  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: none

 

 

Because of one man. . .

Cordelia got her own show from running into a producer at that party

Russell Winters lasted another year before Angel caught up with him

Billy never left that hell dimension

Willow had to maneuver around magically so that Faith was able to get out and help them with The First

Dennis was only released from his prison after Gunn's crew needed Angel's help

Connor stayed to help Angel, Wes, and Gunn

Fred died in Pylea

Lilah ended up stabbing Lindsey in the back- literally

Angel had a slightly lonelier existence for a while when he came to LA

. . .all because one Irishman decided to chase the pain of visions with just a little too much alcohol one night.


End file.
